Crazy Cap
Crazy Cap is a chain store that appears in various locations throughout Super Mario Odyssey. Items, such as outfits, souvenirs, and even Power Moons, can be bought from these stores here using either regular Coins or Regional Coins. Description The Crazy Cap brand originated in New Donk City in the Metro Kingdom. The original shop was opened in a building that was previously Dixie Theater, as with the popularity of street performers, the old theater was no longer in much demand. Since then, the Crazy Cap stores have spread all over the world, and appear in every kingdom in the game. Crazy Cap shops specialize in selling various outfits and hats. They also sell Life-Up Hearts and Power Moons, as well as souvenir stickers and models. The logo of the brand has yellow and purple coloring, which references how each shop is divided into two sections. The yellow sections sell items that the player can buy with global yellow coins, while the purple sections requires the player to spend purple regional coins. Each shop sells a Power Moon for 100 yellow coins, a reference to how Mario earns a Power Star in Super Mario 64 and a Shine Sprite in Super Mario Sunshine for collecting 100 coins. Locations of Each Crazy Cap Shop Mushroom Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found outside of Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom in the form of the Toad's Mushroom Ship from Super Mario Galaxy. Cap Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Bonneton Area of the Cap Kingdom. Cascade Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in Fall Area of the Cascade Kingdom, near the Bonneter's inhabitants wearing hard hat. Sand Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Tostarena Area of the Tostarena area of the Sand Kingdom. Lake Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Lamode Area of the Lake Kingdom, near the prized Lochlady's dress display. Wooded Kingdom The Crazy Cap shop can be found in the Gardens Area of Wooded Kingdom, near some Steam Gardeners. Lost Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Isle Area of the Lost Kingdom atop of the mountain in the form of the Toad's Mushroom Ship from Super Mario Galaxy. Metro Kingdom The Original Crazy Cap Shop can be found in City Area of the Metro Kingdom in the abandoned Dixie Theater building. Snow Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Shiveria Area of the Snow Kingdom near the racing area. Seaside Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Bubblaine Area of Seaside Kingdom, on the backs of the yellow and purple Dorries. Luncheon Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found in the Peronza Plaza area of Luncheon Kingdom, near the cooking pot. Bowser's Kingdom The Crazy Cap Shop can be found on the Souvenir Shop island. Moon Kingdom The Crazy Cap can be found in the Honeylune Area of the Moon Kingdom in the form of the Toad's Mushroom Ship from Super Mario Galaxy . List of items sold in Crazy Cap stores Purchasable everywhere Mushroom Kingdom Cap Kingdom Cascade Kingdom Sand Kingdom Lake Kingdom Wooded Kingdom Lost Kingdom Metro Kingdom Snow Kingdom Seaside Kingdom Luncheon Kingdom Bowser's Kingdom Moon Kingdom Gallery Shop Metro Kingdom's Crazy Cap Store.jpg|Metro Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop. Crazy Cap's Staff Members (Metro Kingdom).jpg|Metro Kingdom's Crazy Cap's Staff Members. Sand_Kingdom's_Crazy_Cap_Shop.png|Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop. Crazy Cap's Staff Members (Sand Kingdom).jpeg|Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap's Staff Members Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap.jpg|Inside of the Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop. Crazy Cap (Wooded Kingdom).jpg|Wooded Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop. Crazy_Cap_(Seaside).jpg|One of the Crazy Cap Shops in Bubblaine. Crazy_Cap_Shop_Staff_Members_(Luncheon).jpg|Luncheon Kingdom's Crazy Cap's Staff Members. Sticker Mushroom_Kingdom_Sticker.png|Mushroom Kingdom's Sticker Bonneton Sticker.png|Bonneton's Sticker Fossil Falls Sticker.png|Fossil Falls' Sticker Tostarena Sticker.png|Tostarena's Sticker Lake Kingdom's Sticker.png|Lake Lamode's Sticker Seam Gardens Sticker.png|Steam Gardens' Sticker Lost Kingdom's Sticker.png|Forgotten Isle's Sticker New Donk City Sticker SMO.png|New Donk City's Sticker Bubblaine Sticker.png|Bubblaine's Sticker Shiveria Sticker.png|Shiveria's Sticker Mount_Volbono_Sticker.png|Mount Volbono's Sticker Bowser's Kingdom's Sticker.png|Bowser's Castle's Sticker Moon Kingdom's Sticker.png|Honeylune Ridge's Sticker de:Crazy Cap it:Crazy Capper fr:Crazy Cap Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey